Un lugar en mi corazón
by cordu
Summary: España se pasa varios meses en uno de sus viajes en barco al Nuevo Mundo. El pequeño Romano no lleva bien su ausencia y cuando en la tarde en la que ha de volver no aparece, sale corriendo y pronto llega la noche dejándonos con un Romano perdido hasta que su jefe lo encuentre.
Romano se levantó de la cama, y como todas las mañanas se asomó a su ventana, rogando por encontrar el ajetreo que significaría el regreso de España, pero como siempre solo vio el tranquilo patio siendo atravesado por unas pocas sirvientas.

-Maldito España- Masculló Romano- Se supone que volverías hace ya tres semanas- Ya acostumbrado a esta decepción se alejó de la ventana y comenzó a vestirse.

Una vez vestido bajó al comedor donde se encontró con Bélgica.

-Buenos días Romano- Le saludo la joven- Tu desayuno ya está servido, he hecho gofres, apresúrate a comerlos antes de que se enfríen.

Romano se acercó a la mesa y probó los dulces belgas, comiéndoselos con gran placer.

-Están buenísimos, Belgi, cuando sea mayor cásate conmigo y volvemos juntos a Italia.-dijo alegremente el italiano.

-Si España te oyera decir que quieres volver a Italia y dejarle se pondría a llorar.

-Al estúpido España no le importo nada, me prometió que volvería cuando los tomates estuvieran listos para recolectar y me llevaría a las fiestas del pueblo, pero ya se han terminado.

Bélgica no sabía que decir ante eso, sabía que el pequeño estaba preocupado por España más que por la fiesta y lo cierto es que todos en la casa se sentían igual.

A pesar de ello se forzó a contestarle un alegre "ya verás como pronto estará aquí y te llevará a otra fiesta".

Romano no quiso continuar la conversación, por lo que siguió desayunando en silencio mientras Bélgica retornaba a sus quehaceres.

Los días continuaron de esta guisa hasta que una mañana cuatro días después Romano escucho unos suaves golpes en la puerta de su habitación. La joven belga se asomó sonriente y dijo:

-Acaba de llegar una paloma con una nota de España, en la que dice que llegará esta misma tarde.

Romano saltó a abrazar a Bélgica con una gran sonrisa surcando su rostro, pero al momento dándose cuenta de sus acciones se separó de ésta.

-Así que el estúpido España llega por fin- Dijo el pequeño.

Bélgica sonrió ante los torpes intentos del pequeño de enmascarar su alegría- Ya que no te alegras de su regreso supongo que no querrás ir al puerto a recibirle esta tarde- dijo la joven tratando de molestar un poco al Italiano.

-¡Si que quiero!- Contestó rápidamente Romano- Pero es porque hace tiempo que no veo el mar, no por España.

-En ese caso saldremos después de comer.

La mañana se le hizo eterna a Romano, por mucho que mirara el reloj parecía que las manecillas no avanzaran. Pero finalmente llegó la hora de comer (que en España es bastante tarde) y tras ella la de partir.

En el carruaje solo viajaban Bélgica y Romano puesto que Holanda se había negado a acompañarles. El trayecto desde la mansión de España hasta la pequeña ciudad costera a la que llegaría España no era muy largo y según se acercaban, Bélgica veía crecer la exaltación del joven italiano.

Cuando llegaron aún era temprano, por lo que se dedicaron a dar vueltas por la costa. Así fue pasando la tarde hasta casi dar entrada a la noche.

-Romano, tal vez hayan tenido algún altercado, creo que deberíamos ir a casa y esperarle allí.

-No quiero, aún no es tan tarde.

-Roma... llevamos esperando toda la tarde y el barco ni siquiera se ve en el horizonte- Intento razonar la joven.

-Si deseas volver hazlo tu sola, yo no voy a regresar- Tras decir esto el pequeño salió corriendo y aunque Bélgica trato de retenerlo, no lo consiguió.

La joven belga salió en su persecución pero pronto lo perdió de vista, llevaba una hora buscando a Romano, cuando a lo lejos atisbó un barco en el que supuso vendría España ya que no solían llegar barcos tan tarde al puerto. Esperando que al divisar el barco Romano se dirigiera hacia éste cesó la búsqueda y fue a reunirse con España .

Por otro lado Romano se encontraba perdido, había corrido mucho para evitar que la belga lo alcanzara y había salido de la zona portuaria, siguiendo un sendero en el que cada vez se veían menos casas, tras alejarse mucho y con la oscuridad de la noche que se había instalado durante su huida se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde se encontraba.

Trató de seguir los pasos que le habían llevado a donde se encontraba pero vio que el camino estaba dividido en dos y no recordaba por cual había venido, al final, cansado de tanto caminar a ciegas y con un cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad por haber dejado sola a la rubia ojiverde decidió subir a un pequeño acantilado que se divisaba a la distancia para intentar divisar el puerto o tal vez algún carruaje, cualquier cosa que le indicara por donde volver.

Cuando por fin consiguió llegar a lo alto del acantilado la única luz que le permitía ver algo era la de la luna, pero a pesar de ello pudo ver la figura de un navío que antes no se encontraba en el pequeño puerto del pueblo.

Intentando distinguir la bandera de España en este, se asomo quedando en el borde del precipicio. -¡Romano!- Al escuchar la voz de alguien gritando su nombre se distrajo y eso le hizo tropezar, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo. El pequeño gritó aterrorizado mientras caía.

A penas consiguió agarrarse al borde del acantilado cuando oyó de nuevo su nombre, esta vez mas alto y con un claro matiz de preocupación.

Romano, cuya mano apenas tenía fuerza en sus brazos para sostener su propio peso, reconoció la voz de su jefe. -¡España, España, estoy aquí, ayúdame!- Llamo mientras sollozaba.

Su pequeña mano apenas era capaz de sostenerse y ya estaba convencido de que iba a caer cuando sintió algo cálido aferrándose a su manita. Volteó la mirada hacia arriba y vio el ahora aliviado rostro de España, quien lo alzó sin ninguna dificultad.

Alejándose a algunos metros del acantilado y una vez que estuvieron a salvo, España se dejo caer de espaldas al suelo, descargando la tensión que se había cernido sobre él.

Romano seguía llorando a la vez que temblaba abrazado contra el español.

-¡Maldita sea, Roma! ¿Porque te escapaste de Bélgica? Y más aun, ¿Cómo se te ocurre acercarte tanto al borde del precipicio? ¡No tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba!- Recriminó el mayor.

-Yo… estaba perdido y subí para buscar el camino de regreso- dijo el pequeño entre audibles sollozos.

España compadeciéndose de Romano tras unos segundos y decidiendo que el miedo que había pasado perdido y al estar su vida en riesgo era más que suficiente reprimenda, suspiró y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del italiano tratando de reconfortarlo.

Poco a poco el pequeño empezó a tranquilizarse y se separo unos centímetros de España- Gracias por salvarme- dijo en un susurro, mientras sus mejillas enrojecían.

España le sonrió y le contesto con un simple "no hay de qué" y Romano volvió a acomodarse sobre el regazo de España buscando la sensación de protección y tranquilidad que desde hacía meses añoraba. Tras unos minutos en los que sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones, España se decidió a preguntar la duda que llevaba un rato rondando por su cabeza.

-¿Por qué no quisiste regresar cuando Belgi te lo dijo?

El pequeño italiano se quedó unos momentos callados tratando decidir si ser sincero o inventarse una excusa, finalmente decidió contarle la verdad.

-Hace mucho que debías haber regresado, todos en casa estábamos preocupados, así que cuando esta mañana Belgi me dijo que volvías, m-me alegre mucho- Tartamudeó el pequeño algo avergonzado-Pero esta tarde, al ver que no llegabas volví a preocuparme y no quise volver a casa donde no puedo hacer nada ni saber cuándo te veré, o si nunca regresaras- hubo una pequeña pausa y en un susurro casi imperceptible dijo- pensé que no me querías y por eso no volvías.

España conmovido antes las palabras del italiano lo abrazo fuertemente mientras dejaba una estela de besos en sus mejillas y frente.

-Roma ~ eres tan lindo- dijo el mayor

-¿¡Quieres parar ya!?, suéltame- se removió inquieto el italiano ante tales muestras de cariño.

España hizo caso omiso a las palabras del pequeño y continuo abrazándolo.

Cuando el pequeño se rindió y dejo de intentar zafarse del abrazo de España, este decidió contestar a las palabras del italiano.

-Romano- Le llamo de nuevo- Puede que a veces tarde en volver, y que algún imprevisto haga que no os pueda avisar de ello, pero ten claro que pase el tiempo que pase y esté donde esté siempre deseo estar contigo y haré hasta lo imposible para regresar a tu lado.

No sé como lo has hecho-continuó- pero a pesar de ser tan pequeño te has convertido en la persona que ocupa el lugar más grande en mi corazón, nunca podré no quererte.

Después de esa declaración ambos continuaron abrazados en silencio un rato, antes de darse cuenta de que era ya muy tarde y aún no habían avisado a nadie del paradero de Romano. Así, ambos se fueron camino al puerto para regresar a una casa que por fin dejaría de sentirse incompleta.


End file.
